


Home

by VengeanceAngel



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: A friend told me to tell the audience, F/M, Mick walks away, Read at Your Own Risk, Tissues might be required, a bit of a twist, and then comes back, everything has changed, not exactly a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: Mick St. John disappeared from her life and Beth Turner had to move on. Josef stayed by her side to help her with the obstacles that faced her, but she helped him, too. Now Mick has returned as Beth and Josef celebrate a triumph and they have to decide just how welcoming they're going to be.





	

Beth looks down at the small bundle in her arms, amazed at how alert the child seems already at only a few hours old. She’s been waiting for this day for so long and now that it’s here, she’s shocked at how the fantasy had paled to the reality.

The silence outside as daylight fades to darkness attempts to surround her with the melancholy she used to feel when night came, but now she finds only peace.

She understands what ‘home’ means.

“Hello, sweet Josef,” she whispers at the child attempting to suckle on her finger.

She grins at the groan from across the room and locks eyes with the vampire. “Don’t start…”

Josef squirms under the attention of Beth and the baby’s father who’s sitting on the hospital bed, amused at how easily the other man had heard Beth’s whispered words. “I don’t understand why you named him after me. It makes me look like a good guy or a hero and that’s not something anyone who knows me would buy.”

Beth rolls her eyes as Matt stands up from the bed and walks to Josef, clapping him on the back. “You saved his mother. That makes you my hero _and_ a good guy.”

“Oh God…” Josef shakes his head, but stops when he senses a familiar presence. The scent is achingly familiar and yet different in a way that breaks the vampire in the secret places he has never let anyone except Beth see. The pain of the loss comes back full force as he’s reminded of the one person who walked away that he actually gave a damn about.

His head snaps up to catch Beth’s attention, and her eyes narrow in concern as she sees the pain in him. It’s a pain she’s familiar with and one she vowed to protect the vampire from long ago. She doesn’t take the time to reflect on her failure, but instead turns toward the door, dreading what she knows is coming.

She watches Matt walk to the door of the room with a protective stance that brings back a memory which has no place in her life anymore.

“Can I help you?”

Mick stands dumbfounded as the young man who means so much to Beth approaches him. He looks past him to Beth, a pained look on his face betraying his continued desire for her. “No, I just… I’m an old friend…”

Beth glances at Josef, noting the tremor in his hands. “Take the baby.”

Josef hurries over and cradles his namesake against his chest, wondering if the lack of a heartbeat is seriously freaking the newborn out. He relaxes when he discovers the infant isn’t disturbed.

He keeps his back toward Mick. He can’t face him and he won’t. He swore to let his obsession with saving the private investigator disappear after Beth had begged him to save himself instead. He whispers softly to the baby, trying to bring his own feelings of grief under control.

Mick is struck by the paternal protectiveness coming from Josef, but doesn’t question it. He’s aware that Josef has every right to protect the child from him and wonders if he’s not protecting himself as well.

Beth gets up slowly; angered at the effect Mick’s appearance has had on Josef, and finds it difficult. “Matt…”

Matt rushes to her side and helps her stand up. “You should rest.”

She shakes her head. “No, no, I have to talk to him. It’s been-“

Mick is suddenly next to her, taking her elbow gently in his hand. “-forever.”

She gazes up at him and nods. “Yes, a lifetime.”

Matt isn’t sure what’s going on, but trusts Beth and steps back, letting them leave. He looks over at Josef who’s beginning to experiment with how to hold the baby more effectively. “What was that all about?”

Josef gives up and sits down, letting his lap cradle the infant with Beth’s nose and Matt’s forehead. “Don’t ask me. I’m just the best friend.”

Matt frowned, unsure how a visit from an acquaintance of Beth’s could cause so much pain to show in the eyes of her dearest friend.

 

***************

 

Mick and Beth don’t walk far when he finds a place to sit that’s slightly secluded. The shadows fall on the bench in a corner. The only decoration, a potted plant, offers some protection against curious eyes.

Beth tries to think of something to say, but Mick isn’t interested in talking and sweeps her up in a kiss. He briefly worries they’ll be seen, but he doesn’t need to worry for long. She’s pushing him away before he can get started.

“Don’t. Don’t do this to me. You can’t just walk back into my life after all this time and think you can-“

“Can what? Love you like I’ve always loved you? I never stopped, you know. You were on my mind every day.” He cups her cheek in his hand as his thumb moves back and forth, smoothing the skin. “You’re so beautiful.”

She rolls her eyes, hating herself for wanting to fall back into their comfortable banter. “And you’re blind.”

He smiles. “Beth, you were always your own worst critic.”

She shakes her head, irritated at how quickly he can make it seem as if nothing but good times had passed between them. She considers telling him where he can shove his comfort with her, but ducks her head when a man comes rushing around the corner with a bouquet of blue carnations clutched in his hand.

Mick instinctively hides her and watches the man who caused the reaction. He’s tall, nearly 80 years old and in pretty good shape; moving with a swiftness usually reserved for men half his age. “Who’s that?”

“Baby Josef’s great-grandfather. I didn’t want him to see me out here. He’d stop and ask questions and I don’t want… Mick, I don’t want you in my family’s life if you’re only going to walk away again.”

“I never walked away. Coraline took me from you.”

“I thought you left because you wanted to protect me from her. Yes, I know better now, but eventually, you walked away for real.”

Mick wants to argue with her, but is stuck on the name she mentioned earlier. “Wait... Josef? I thought… I mean, isn’t Matthew a family name?” The tone of derision strikes Beth at the core of her temper and her need to defend the other vampire.

“Since you left, Josef’s become very special to me and to my family.” She folds her arms across her chest, pulling away from him a bit more. “You do understand your disappearance hurt him as much as it did me, don’t you? In fact, I think it hurt him worse. We were fortunate to find each other.”

“That first time-“

“That first time you were taken, yes, I know. I get that you didn’t abandon us, but the feelings of being abandoned, however inaccurate, were real.”

She wonders if Mick knows about Sarah, if he knows that Coraline exacted her vengeance on Josef for taking her childe by taking his. The girl slept as she had every night since Josef had turned her, unaware of the flames licking at her skin and pulling Josef into his own hell. The only thing that kept him from his final death was Beth’s determination and his responding need to watch over her, the woman who saved him and the one person Coraline had never defeated.

Beth pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she knows Mick would pick up on if he’d been around to see her develop it.

Instead he reaches up and smooths a hand over her hair. “You cut it.”

She nods; the movement allowing the strand to slip down again, caressing her cheek and his hand with its fall. “Babies like to pull long hair,” she says simply, her anger deflating as she thinks about the infant waiting for her in the nearby room.

“I like it. It suits you. I’m just surprised because it reminds me of…” He stops, kicking himself for the careless words.

“Don’t mention her to me again, alright?” Her eyes flash in anger. “I won’t let her memory taint this day for me.”

Mick removes his hand. “I’m sorry. I know she hurt you.”

Beth feels the tears prick at her eyes and blinks to keep them at bay. “She told me you were dead. She said she’d held you captive the whole time you were gone and then killed you during a fight over me. Do you have any idea what that did to me?”

Mick cocks his head, thinking about that. “I suppose she did kill me in a way. She surprised me at home, staked me and told me that she’d slaughtered you in your sleep. The thought that I wasn’t there to protect you destroyed me.” He can’t help the smirk that crosses his features. “I don’t think she would have tormented you if she knew you’d learned so much about wielding a stake since the last time you took her down, though.”

Beth wraps her arms around herself tighter, feeling a sudden chill at the memory of paralyzing the female vampire and setting her ablaze one fine summer night next to the cabin she’d helped Josef find solace in. She’d built her current home on the ashes of the bitch who’d cut her to the quick with her lies. It gave her comfort to know she was living her life on top of Coraline’s dust. “It was long overdue.”

She hopes Mick will drop the subject, but knows she’s not that lucky.

Mick nods slowly, having accepted his late wife’s death. “If you would have kept her alive, I could have come back to you sooner. I had tried to escape once and she nearly killed me. She was taking care of me after that, helping me to heal. And nobody else knew where I was except for one of her loyal subjects.”

Beth fights the urge to punch him for telling her she shouldn’t have killed his disturbed wife and somehow put the blame for his absence, in part, on her. Instead, she smirks at the term he uses. “Loyal subject?”

“Her phrase, not mine.” He frowns, remembering the inept human who had unknowingly only dripped enough blood into his mouth to keep him alive. It had taken months to heal and longer to get strong enough to find Beth again.

 

******

 

Beth remembers Josef finding her within hours of her impromptu barbecue. His people had found evidence that Coraline was telling the truth and that Mick was dead, unaware that the cleaning crew had been paid off by Mick’s ex to verify the lie she told.

When Josef told her, she wasn’t aware of his pain, losing Sarah and Mick, because her own had clouded it and her world caved in until nothing mattered but the agony she felt at the loss of her true love.

Beth had grieved violently, hitting Josef again and again, and then ordering him out, wanting to be alone at the small cabin with the remnants of a recent fire on the grounds she’d purchased a month earlier for the purpose of consummating the relationship she’d always wanted with Mick. She was going to insist that he turn her on the second anniversary of their meeting, but it wasn’t to be. He had disappeared only a few days before.

 

*********

 

Beth squeezes her eyes shut against that memory and then opens them, shining bright with her tears. “I can’t…I don’t want to remember this…”

Mick takes her hands and squeezes them gently, concerned at how fragile she appears. “When I got better, when I came back to you…”

She shakes her head. “You thought I had moved on.”

“With _him…_ ” The hint of scorn doesn’t escape Beth’s notice.

“Don’t you dare!” Beth hissed as she felt her family was being insulted. “He’s a good man and he loves me. I love him, too, Mick.” She clamps her teeth down on her lower lip, realizing she probably said the one thing that could hurt him most.

“I didn’t want to destroy that.” Mick is silent, but accepting. Beth’s happiness had to be his priority.

“I cared about him then, but not to the point that I wouldn’t have given up everything for you. I begged, Mick. I begged you to take me with you. She was dead and we had a chance.”

“Beth, I couldn’t…”

She pulls her hands away and folds them in her lap, locking her gaze on her intertwined fingers. “I know. I know now why you didn’t." She takes a steadying breath and decides to try and focus on the here and now instead of what could have been. "What made you come back now, after all this time?”

“I’ve always watched to see what happened. If Josef wouldn’t have been there, after the fall, I would have…”

“But he was. If it weren’t for him, the baby…” She puts her hand to her mouth to stifle the sob that wants to break free. “It was so close. There was so much blood.”

Mick wraps his arms around her and pulls her to him. “It’s alright now. The baby’s fine. He’s absolutely beautiful.”

She pushes away again as what he said filters through. “Wait… you watched? You saw me? You saw Josef?”

“Yes, all the time, except when you would go near Josef, I left. I knew he might be able to sense me and I didn’t want-“

His explanation is cut off by the sharp sting of her hand against his face.

His eyes widen. “What the hell was that-“

Another slap and another follows and it takes a moment before the shock wears off enough for him to grasp her wrists.

“You saw, but you didn’t come. You didn’t help him and he _needed_ you. He _needed_ you, Mick, and the only thing I could do was be there for him and try to hold him up.”

Mick frowns, unsure of what she’s talking about, but begins to wonder if he’d missed something vital when he’d disappeared that could have harmed his second sire.

“Coraline found Sarah. Then there was only you, but you were dead, and then you weren’t,” she gasps and then sobs. She knows now that Mick hadn’t left voluntarily the first time, but that was what she and Josef had believed then.

Mick thinks back to the time he’d discovered Josef’s secret, the woman he’d loved. “What did Coraline have against Sarah?”

Beth wipes her eyes after tugging her hands from Mick’s grip again. “When he helped you, made you a vampire again, you became his. She came back and found out and decided that because he took her childe, that turnabout was fair play.”

Mick listens as she tells him about Josef’s discovery that the home where Sarah was kept had been burned to the ground. He fights his anger when she tells him of how Coraline tormented Josef with it and how Josef had lost his mind.

Beth explains that she had been there for the older vampire, because she thought that’s what Mick would have wanted, and how she had dragged him inside when she found him sitting out in the sun. Nearly dead, he was no match for her tugging and pulling and eventually her nursing of him back to health.

“Losing you and Sarah, then getting you back only to deal with the pain you inflicted… It was too much for him. He begged, Mick. He begged me to let him die.”

Mick was startled. He knows Josef would have to sink to depths he couldn’t imagine to become the type of person who would beg for death. He shakes off the image of his friend hurting, unable to deal with the guilt.

“I did that,” Mick whispers, knowing there was a lot he had to make up for, but mostly for turning away from the people who cared about him.

“Yeah, you did.”

“I’ll apologize. I’ll do anything, but please don’t treat me like I wanted to hurt him, or you.”

Beth’s tears begin again and she hates herself a bit as she leans against him, on his strength, and feels the tingling of need from that night when she discovered Mick was still in her life, the night he voluntarily told her goodbye. 

 

******

 

_She watched the man who had helped her pick up the pieces leave the bed as she sat up, pulling her robe to her. It had been more than a year since Mick had died and she had finally let someone into her heart and her bed a few months ago. Her decision had been heavily influenced by Josef who had encouraged her to stop watching over him as if he would disappear, too, and live a little._

_The man who saved her was kind and funny and he had the distinct advantage of being able to go for walks on the beach during the day. She still thought about Mick, though. She dreamed of him every night._

_Josef had helped her through some of the harder times. He hadn’t left her in that cabin when she’d kicked him out that long ago day, but stayed close by. Eventually he came back in and found her sitting in a cold shower, one of many she’d taken to try to feel something again._

_Josef had picked her up and rocked her, pulling a blanket around her as he did. He had spoken to her softly about good memories and what Mick would have wanted for her. It had taken hours, but she began to hear the real pain beneath his words._

_They soothed each others’ pain with friendship and he’d been by her side ever since. He’d been the one to introduce her to the man who was so skilled at making a mess in her kitchen, much like he did every night after a particularly exciting romp._

_Beth watched him follow his familiar pattern as he dropped the small canister of flour. She tried not to laugh as he cursed and then slipped on the tiles, landing flat on his rear._

_Laughing was something Beth had sworn off. She refused to fall in love with this funny, kind and perfect man. There was only one love in her life and he was dead._

_Her lover turned and grinned, his warm smile jarring her out of her sad thoughts. “Um…be right back.” He rushed to the bedroom and shoved a leg into his jeans._

_“You don’t have to-“_

_His quick kiss quieted her argument. “Pancakes. I need some energy to get through the rest of this night. I’m going to run home and grab a few things and then I’ll cheat with the cooking and stop by some 24 hour restaurant for a huge stack.” He smiled that beautiful smile that almost made Beth think there was a way to be happy again and then slipped off through the night._

_She stared at the door for awhile, lost in her thoughts and then shivered at the gust of cold air at her back. She frowned, wondering when she’d opened the window. Before she could think too hard on it, she felt him at her core and slowly turned, knowing what she’d find._

_“Beth…” Mick stood there in front of her, but she shook her head. She’d buried him… in her mind if nowhere else._

_She backed up with one hand in front of her. “No… No, you’re not real. This is a dream.”_

_“It’s not. I’m here. Beth…” He grabbed her and held her close, despite her struggles._

_He whispered to her of being taken, told her that he hadn’t left, that he’d never wanted to leave her, but although she heard him, she fought as her newly mended heart was shredded anew. Coraline’s lies had taken so much from her._

_His mouth on hers stilled her with more ferocity than her absent lover’s had and the dream world melted into the reality that had her pressed against the wall, trying to pull him close enough to go through her. She knew this was madness. There were questions to be answered and emotions to be worked through._

_He’d been gone for so long. Falling into bed for the first time with a man she was sure was her soul mate wasn’t the logical way the evening should go._

_But it was the only right decision in both of their minds. Logic had no place in their hearts that had been filled with need and denied the passion eating at them both for so long._

_Her hands moved of their own accord, pushing his coat off of his shoulders. She whimpered when his hands left her body long enough to shrug the material off. “Don’t leave me…”_

_“Never…”_

_He shed his clothes and let her robe slide to the floor before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the couch. He wasn’t going near the bed that still smelled of the man who had been where he should have been._

_His touches and his cool mouth against her heated skin pushed her over the edge and she arched as the movements of his hands became more frantic than gentle. She moved with him until her lips parted in a silent scream. He brought her down from the climax with soft whispers against her neck._

_Regaining her senses, she began to move against him again, satisfied, but not fulfilled. “Mick, please…”_

_He groaned at her plea and rocked into her as her breath caught in her throat. The moment had both of them in its grip and their movements fed into each other as their pace increased._

_She clung to him, afraid if she let go she’d slip away forever. She gasped as she reached the height of her own passion, aware that he’d followed her there and was clinging to her as well._

_Her presence satiated him and fed the monster beneath the man, allowing him to love her without destroying her._

_Their gazes met and they kissed their way through the descent._

_Mick turned so he was on his side and allowed Beth to curl up into the space his body made for her. She ran her fingers lovingly down his chest, prepared to join him in the life he would introduce her to. She sighed happily, no longer caring how he had come back from death to find his home in her arms, and tilted her head to give him access to her neck._

_Mick’s arms tensed around her as she offered herself to him and he leaned in, licking the area above her pulse and then gliding his tongue down the ivory expanse of her flesh. The saltiness of her exploded in his mouth and he felt his need consume him._

_Then he heard it._

_Her harsh breathing was secondary, but it was the heartbeat that stilled him. It was racing. It was beautiful in its representation of life, something he would never have again. He knew in that moment he couldn’t take it from her._

_He pulled back. “Open your eyes, Beth.”_

_She smiled and looked at him, her eyes filled with love and relief that she finally understood what ‘home’ meant._

_“I can’t, Beth. God help me. I can’t.”_

_She was stunned and her hand dropped from his shoulder as her breath left her body as if she’d been punched. “You…can’t?”_

_Her shock melted away as anger fueled her and she shoved at him until he let her go. She stood and glared at him._

_He sat up, knowing he should explain, but she was so magnificent in her anger, and it had been so long since he’d been in the shadow of it, that he hesitated._

_“Get out!”_

_“Beth, listen…”_

_“No!” She felt the tears slip down her cheeks. “You listen… I was waiting for you that night you disappeared to tell you I wanted to be with you forever. I know it wasn’t your fault that you left, but you could have contacted me before now, couldn’t you? If you really wanted to?”_

_He frowned. The truth was there were many opportunities, but he’d let them slip by, unsure of how to approach her. He never should have doubted her strength to handle his recovery. It was a mistake he’d always regret._

_“Beth, I love you. I just want-“_

_She grabbed a blanket off the back of a recliner and wrapped it around her, no longer comfortable being exposed in front of him. “I don’t care what you want, Mick. You come here and you know I’m with Matthew and then you disrupt my life only to tell me you can’t be with me?” She sank down onto the chair, her legs not able to hold her._

_Mick moved to kneel by her side. “Beth, it’s not like that. Life is just too important to be thrown away for…”_

_“For love?” Her tears had turned to sobs that were wracking her body as she desperately tried to understand his rejection._

_Mick held her face in his hands and forced her to look at him as he lost control and joined his tears with hers. “…for me.”_

_She turned away from him then, curling her legs under her and allowing the chair to cradle her as she sobbed at her loss. She knew she’d face death one day and it would be the one time Mick had chosen not to save her._

_She heard him stand and put his clothes back on, felt the whisper of a kiss at her temple and the soft words of love he proclaimed in her ear joined with the promise that she’d never be alone._

_Beth shivered, but couldn’t speak. She hated him in those moments, pitying her. The idea that she wouldn’t be alone unnerved her. She was aware that he’d be watching her and the point of his promise was to let her know that he’d be in the distance, untouchable and observing her grow old. And now she had to forget him all over again and hope she could make up for her betrayal to the sweet man who would be returning any moment and who had promised her a life that Mick could not.... would not...._

*********** 

Mick’s hand rubbing circles at the small of her back pulls her from the memory and she is once more in the hospital, feeling as if no time has passed, but acutely aware that everything between them has changed. She is no longer willing to change for this man, but she knows she has an obligation to the man who has stood by her through her pain to make things right for him. 

“If you love him, Mick, really love him, you need to be here for him now. He’ll resist…” She frowns, wondering if Josef will be angry at her interference. He’s worked so hard to get over the rejection when Mick had left before. To this day he hadn’t shared with her what had transpired between the two men after Mick left her apartment. 

Mick seems to read her thoughts as he sighs. “I hated myself for hurting you last time. That’s why I left. I was an idiot and I wasn’t thinking about him. I made it clear that his feelings didn’t matter to me. I won’t make that mistake again.” 

She tilts her face up to study him. Sensing nothing but honesty from him, she nods. The wary feeling she has with him fades, but her protectiveness for Josef flares again as Mick leans in. 

“No. Mick…” She stands, unable to be so close to him any longer. “You have to leave.” 

He stares at her, memorizing every line and every curve of her. “Beth, please…” 

She shakes her head. “No.” She keeps her arms to her sides, finally feeling firm in her decisions regarding the man that used to haunt her every memory. “You thought I’d moved on once before. You were wrong.” She feels her lower lip tremble and turns, unable to handle seeing her pain reflected in his eyes. 

He stops her and pulls her around to face him again. “And now you have.” 

She nods, unable to look at him. 

Mick stands, placing his hands on her small shoulders. “I made the right decision then? You’re happy?” 

She smiles and finally meets his eyes. “Happier than I ever thought possible without you in my life.” 

He doesn’t know what to say. The pain that slices through him at her words steals his thoughts from him and he squeezes her shoulders a bit tighter, willing the past to rewrite itself. 

The look in her eyes tells him it’s impossible and he finally nods in agreement. “I’ll go speak with Josef and-“ 

“No!” She backs up a step and Mick’s hands fall from her. “I have to talk to him first. I won’t let you….” She looks at him hopelessly. She knows she’s hurting him, but refuses to back down when it comes to protecting her friend. 

“Okay. I get it. Just… talk to him soon. I’ll go to his place for now and wait for him. I’m not leaving, Beth. Not again.” 

She doesn’t say a word, only nods quickly. She stares at the floor, willing it to swallow her up to escape the pain that she swore she’d be ready for if he ever came back to her. When she raises her gaze to tell him goodbye, he’s already gone. 

************* 

She walks slowly back into the room and heads for the window, looking out and wondering if Mick is looking at her from below even though she can’t see him. 

Matt, content to leave his newborn son in the care of the rest of his family that recently arrived, moves to stand behind her and he wraps his arms around her to shield her from whatever has caused the look of loss to creep across her face. 

“Gran? Are you okay?” He tightens his grip slightly. 

Beth smiles, the movement crinkling the lines time has placed on her once smooth face. “Yes, I’m fine. Just… a little tired. It’s been a big day for this family.” 

She turns so she can wrap her arms around his waist and looks at the people gathered in the room. 

Her newborn great-grandson stares in wonder up at his grandfather, the person responsible for the tiny heartbeat Mick had sensed so many decades ago that had stopped him from making Beth his companion forever. 

Dana, her grandson Matt’s wife stirs as she finally wakes from a well deserved nap and Beth pushes Matt to go sit next to his wife on the hospital bed again. When the young woman had fallen on Beth’s front porch, it was Josef’s supernatural speed that saved her and the unborn child within her. 

Beth takes a seat on the couch, next to the sweet old man with the blue carnations, _her_ Matthew. 

Her daughter-in-law is on the phone, probably calling Beth’s other children and grandchildren to announce the birth of the next generation. 

So many lives and all of them owe their thanks to Mick and Beth and the sacrifice they’d made of their own love to make a place for something stronger and deeper than either of them had ever hoped to have with one another. Beth vows that one day very soon she will reveal the secrets of her past. 

She smiles reassuringly at Josef, knowing he will need an explanation for Mick’s visit. The nervousness in his eyes that he attempts to hide behind his patented smirk is something she’s learned to notice. 

She will have to talk to him and be vigilant in making sure his heart doesn’t break like it had so long ago when Mick came back to them that first time. 

She has harbored so much anger toward the vampire who she had once sworn to love for eternity. 

Beth hadn’t understood that night. She thought he’d left her again, living up to the promise he’d made when Josh had died. She believed him, finally, that he’d never turn her, no matter how much she begged. 

That night she cursed him, hoping he would be miserable and alone forever. It had only taken a few weeks for her to understand he had left so she wouldn’t face life alone, but with a family. 

The moment she’d held that beautiful baby boy, the child he’d sacrificed their love for, in her arms, Mick ceased to be the love of her life. 

And she knew what ‘home’ meant. 

The End 


End file.
